On the Internet, content hosting websites or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share digital content. Such digital content may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, etc.
The content hosting website can include one or more channels or one or more channels can be viewable over the Internet. A channel is a mechanism for providing certain digital content to subscribers. Digital content for the channel can be selected by a user, uploaded by a user, selected by a content provider, or selected by a broadcaster. Users can subscribe to one or more channels. Upon subscribing, the user can view his or her subscriptions from the homepage of the content hosting site or by clicking on a “Subscriptions” link. With many channels associated with a content hosting website or viewable over the Internet, it may be difficult for a user to decide which channels to subscribe to.